My Lullaby
by Rynnette Lively
Summary: Every now and then, it's nice to stop everything and cuddle up with your closest friends and sleep through the rain. Alice, Kyou, Frey, and Chris find that sleep is a good past time during a rainy day. (It sounded cute to me...)


A/N: I don't really know what I was on when I wrote this or how much sleep I'd had the previous night (if any) so don't even try to make sense of this nonsense. I was just thinking about how it's nice now and then to put everything down, cuddle up on a comfy bed or chair, and listen the rain while with your closest friends. Basically, it's about Alice, Kyou, Frey, and Chris thinking about sleep and getting it. (I thought is sounded cute.) Good night!  
  
**_Just close your eyes _**

**_Take in the tune I sing to you _**

**_Oh my lullaby  
  
Can soothe when we're friends  
  
And leave a new you_**  
  
A very long yawn rose lazily from Alice's small throat. She gazed outside at the mucky rainy day.  
_I'm exhausted..._she thought. She stood up from her desk and walked to the window and looked outside at the soaked pavement and drooping plants. Her mind wandered wondering what everyone else was up to. Exhaustion washed over her suddenly.  
_I'll go downstairs and get something to eat...maybe that will get my mind off this sleepiness..._she decided and started down the stairs.  
  
_**It must be the way that I can hear you say this now **_

_**Don't be afraid **_

_**Just know that I'll be with you somehow  
  
All of your cries  
  
Soon they will drown **_

_**In my lullabies **_

_**Just close your eyes **_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
  
Kyou had been in his room a majority of the day doing homework and occasionally some calligraphy. His vision became blurred when he realized his eyelids were drooping. He shook his head in an attempt to brush off the drowsiness but it only came back again in a tempting wave. The gentle almost rhythmic patter of the rain didn't help either.  
_Caffeine can rid exhaustion..._he decided and left his room for the kitchen.  
  
_**Don't be afraid **_

_**When the day has become your worst night **_

_**It's pure concentrate **_

_**Your comfort in words and motif to trend **_

_**I've given up wishing on the fallen stars **_

_**I'm living up to something new I've never found **_

_**It's taken me heart **_

_**It's taken me far  
**_  
**_I'll keep singing your tune  
  
You'll hear it all around_**  
  
Frey had been dining in the kitchen dining on his heart's delight.

"Mmm, good jam today." He grinned sucking the residue off the spoon. He sighed after a few moments and turned surprised when Kyou entered the kitchen.

"S'up? Done being smart for a day?" Frey teased.

"I don't need to try when you're around." Kyou shot back. Frey chuckled. Alice emerged from the stairway and Frey and Kyou looked around to see her drop the large sofa. Frey dropped everything and was at her side in less than a second.

"Need a pillow? You can use me!" He grinned. Alice blushed in shock and Frey earned a slap from her and an arrow from Kyou.

"Right then, if you do just yell." He chuckled and plopped down onto the sofa. Kyou sat next to them and yawned. It seemed to be contagious because Alice did next along with Frey. Frey stretched out his arms.

"I'm spent." He muttered as sleep was imbued into his mind.  
  
_**It must be the way that I can hear you say this now **_

_**Don't be afraid **_

_**Just know that I'll be with you somehow **_

_**All of your cries **_

_**Soon they will drown **_

_**In my lullabies **_

_**Just close your eyes **_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
  
Chris had been reading with the company of his swallow but hunger had rouse him and made him leave his room. He was downstairs in the den when he noticed Alice, Kyou, and Frey watching the storm outside while huddled together on the large sofa. He walked over to them.  
"Can I join this sleepover?" He smiled. Alice and the others smiled and made room. The rhythm of the rain soon entranced them all.  
"It's peaceful..." Alice whispered and sleep took her. She slid along the smooth fabric against Kyou.  
"Very tranquil..." Kyou responded and dropped his head next to hers.  
"Perfect for sleep..." Frey sighed and slumped against Chris with his arm around Alice.  
"You're all so lazy..." Chris grinned and laid his head comfortably against Alice's shoulder. The rain continued gently as gentle snores rose from the foursome.  
  
_**Just close your eyes **_

_**Just close your eyes...**_  
  
The End


End file.
